


The fantasy we live in

by poeticaid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe- Ghosts and Demons, Angst, Bastard Children, Bastard! Amami, Betrothed, Demons, Don't be confused, Exorcisms, Forced Marriage, Ghosts, Hope's Peak Academy, Hybrids, Illegitimacy, Medieval setting BUT modern, Multi, Orphan - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Prison, Runaway Kaito, Vampire! Oma, Vampires, War with ghosts and demons, amami's the dude that's not biological, but the kingdoms have MODERN stuff, except for shuichi, haha what irony, he'll always be stuck in 1555, hey look, i have no idea anymore, kiyo's relationship with his sister is NOT incest, oh my god the tags are so long, some mentions of drugs here and there, the school is for hunters exorcists or something, there are kingdoms, thieves, urgh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi touches the envelope, heart beating as he looks at it with wide eyes. There is a seal covering the envelope, and he is almost afraid to open it because he might break the seal. But he's in front of so many people, for crying out loud. He gulps, and starts to open the envelope to reveal a brown letter."Read it out loud, Prince Saihara", his uncle, standing beside him, says. "The crowd is watching."They were all invited to attend at Hope's Peak Academy, the most prestigious school for demon/ghosts hunters and exorcists. They must live in there for ten months, making new friends, meeting old friends, making enemies, and so on. They might even find romance, love, anything in between. As long as they are together, everything is possible.





	1. The boys' life of hope

**Author's Note:**

> so like uh  
> where do i start?  
> i had this idea in a LONG time, to make an alternate universe where demons, ghosts, sorcerers, vampires, werewolves, and any fantastical creature with kingdoms, but with modern settings. this universe used to be a project i made for a writing contest at my school (which, i didn't win :(). anyway, the concept of my old writing was a vampire falling in love with a bastard child (don't worry, t'was a better love story than twilight). but after the writing contest, i scraped the idea because i didn't win. but i decided to use this for my beautiful, drv3 kids (except for kaede, tenko, himiko and tsumugi). the concept is really good to me, to be honest. so i decided to reuse it.  
> thank you for reading and have a nice day!!! <3

Shuichi touches the envelope, heart beating as he looks at it with wide eyes. There is a seal covering the envelope, and he is almost afraid to open it because he might break the seal. But he's in front of so many people, for crying out loud. He gulps, and starts to open the envelope to reveal a brown letter.

"Read it out loud, Prince Saihara", his uncle, standing beside him, says. "The crowd is watching."

_Did you seriously have to remind me?_ And so, Shuichi clears his throat, and stands up to meet everyone's faces. He stands up from his throne, and starts to read in front of everyone.

"Dear Prince Shuichi Saihara", he reads. "You are invited to study in the most elite school for exorcists: Hope's Peak Highschool. We have heard of your detective skills have sold the crime of one ghost, and we can't wait to see you study in our school. If you have made up your mind, please come to the school next week. Signed, the Headmaster, Kirigiri Jin."

He looks at everyone with a straight face, trying to act like he isn't dying inside as he read the brief message out loud. He's always hated solving that ghost case. Ghosts and demons always escape the Underworld, which causes everyone to panic as they are all surrounded with these harmful creatures. Shuichi's sure that there are other people more experience in these sorts of situations than him, a well-educated prince.

His uncle nods. "Well, shall we host a celebration for your acceptance into Hope's Peak Academy?"

Shuichi doesn't want to have a party just because he gets accepted to the best school in the whole land, but because he doesn't deserve it. He's so used living in his kingdom entrusted to him by his parents, that he never explored the outside world before. He have heard stories about it, like some sort of transportations, new uses of communications, but has never heard of them. That's why he's so anxious. His kingdom is the only kingdom out there that is very outdated, probably because of the large barrier surrounding it, preventing other humans to pass by.

But he smiles and nods, turning to everyone. "Yes, let's have a party to celebrate my recruitment to Hope's Peak Academy." He turns to his uncle. "Please tell the chefs to work extra hard on the banquet tonight."

His uncle nods, then leaves. And Shuichi is alone again, with the crowd who expects so little of him, and underestimates him. He sits on his throne, not minding the whispers roaming the air right now, on how someone as unreliable as him got into a good school because he solved the ghost case and banished it from their town. He sighs.

He still doesn't feel like going to Hope's Peak Academy, but he doesn't want to disappoint his family. They expect so much of him.

* * *

Kaito runs. He runs away from the kingdom he had stolen the merchants' money with, and into the forest. He holds one arm, burning due to a bullet. He always get these kinds of injuries from every kingdom he had been into. He remembers the time he was a prince, but all came crashing down when rebels killed his family. Now, as a seventeen year old, he has to face life and death situations.

"Fuck", he says, wrapping the arm in bandages. "At least I raided their hospitals."

He breathes heavily as he finally removes the bullet, then wraps it in bandages. He's such a fucking thief. He remembers the time where he hates thieves and executes them. Oh, the irony that is, now that he has become a thief himself. Kaito sells the things he doesn't need to some dangerous groups in exchange for shelter and food for one night. And he's got a couple of drugs in there to spice it up.

After taking care of himself, he stands up, ignoring the pain coming from his arm as he walks in the forest, and into another kingdom. But then, something catches his eye. An envelope in one of a tree branch. Curious, he takes the envelope, favoring his injured arm, and opens it, to see it... addressed to him.

"What the hell?", Kaito says as he reads the whole thing. "Hope's Peak Academy? The hell is that place?"

He shrugs, then puts it in one of his pockets. _Maybe I'll find out some other time._

His goal is to get to safety before he goes out to steal again. Maybe he should come to that school, if it really was addressed to him. It did say it's the most prestigious school in all seven seas. Kaito smiles to himself. If he actually finds the school, then, maybe, he might actually be treated right. No life and death situations. No risks. No limited stays until the school year is over.

And, the best of all, friends.

* * *

_Bastard child. Son of a demon. Harlot. Bastard. Illegitimate son._

Rantaro gets called like that every time, just because he's not the son of Queen Ann and King Kamoshida. Instead, he's a love child of his father and a servant girl. What's even worse, is that he's the first child of King Kamoshida, which makes him a controversy in the Amami Kingdom. He treats his sisters right, but they don't.

The only thing he finds relaxing is travelling throughout the lands, searching and exorcising ghosts and demons from each kingdom, but his. Rantaro comes back to his kingdom with a teleporting spell. He's always on time when he gets called for dinner by Sae, a sibling of his.

"Rantaro, dinner is ready", Sae says curtly, then closes the door. Rantaro teleports downstairs, behind the door that separates him and his family.

Rantaro loves his family, but they never loved him back. He sighs, knowing it can't be helped with their bigot mentality. He has encountered lots of bastard children disowned in the past, just for simply existing. He considers himself lucky because he hasn't been disowned by his family. Yet. He opens the door, and everyone present there stares at him until he sits beside Sae, who routinely rolls her eyes.

"Rantaro", his father's voice booms across the dining hall. Rantaro looks at his father, but not in the eye. He is a much superior being than him, after all. And it seems he's holding an envelope. What's that got to do with Rantaro?

"Yes, father?", he says politely.

"It is quite shocking that you have been accepted in a prestigious school", his stepmother, Queen Ann, says.

Rantaro tilts his head, confused. "Um, what are you talking about?"

"I am talking about the fact you got into Hope's Peak Academy, the best school that teaches you exorcism."

Everyone in the table goes silent. The servants look on, clearly shocked that "Prince" Rantaro Amami, the bastard heir, is getting accepted to the best school in all of seven seas? That is unbelievable, even for Rantaro.

"Hope's Peak Academy?", Rantaro stares at his food, dumbfounded. One of his sisters snorts.

"Why would they invite someone like him in the first place?"

"Yeah, maybe they just wanted everyone to make fun of him in the school."

"Oh! Maybe they just love his looks!"

"Or; I'm more skilled than any of you are." Rantaro immediately regrets saying that in front of his family. I mean, he has some grudge against them, but... "O-Oh, I-"

"Rantaro, no dinner for you tonight." Queen Ann yawns, and Rantaro looks at his plate, which is already packed with food. But he didn't want to defy his family's orders.

So he goes back to his room, and decides to teleport to some restaurant in his kingdom.

* * *

His cottage smells of burnt wood. Well, he knows that people would come trying to 'burn the demon' just because he's a hybrid between a ghost and a human. Kiyo sighs as he drinks his cup of tea, waiting for the people making him leave the Iruma Kingdom. Like he cares about monarchy. The era's already modern, why are there still monarchies laying around?

What made him really irked is that people would come everyday just to harass him and try to kill him. He almost gets killed when he's not extremely cautious, but his sister always saves him from utter death. Even if she's dead, she acts like a body guard for Kiyo. He misses his sister so much. He can still hear her voice everywhere he goes. No, maybe that's really her, after all, she is a ghost.

As he washes the dishes he had eaten with, a slight breeze flows in to his house, carrying an envelope. Kiyo's eyes widen at the sight of it, and follow it around with his eyes. When it lands on his table, he carefully holds it, since his hands are still wet. Curious and confused at the same time, he opens the envelope and reads the letter inside it.

As he puts the letter back inside the envelope, his mind is already thinking of where this school Hope's Peak Academy is. Kiyo feels anxious, because if he goes to this school, then they'd already notice that he's a hybrid, a son of the best human hunter around. Too bad he's been sucked to the Underworld to even take care of both Kiyo and his older sister.

"Korekiyo", he feels his sister's warmth again. "You can be someone else different if you enter that prestigious school for exorcists."

"But Sister", Kiyo replies. "What if they already knew of my existence as a hybrid?"

"Stay out of harm's way", she replies. "After all, you've always wanted to be in a school. I can't risk you travelling to some other place again because some might try to kill you."

He looks at the crowd in front of his house. They can't do any real damage to his house due to it being protected with charms he had cast over night. It's become a routine for him. He nods.

"Fine, I'll attend the school."

* * *

Keebo lies on the couch, looking at his blueprints for his next ghost slash demon catcher machine. He had already made alliances to the Oma Kingdom, Amami Kingdom, and Iruma Kingdom, but they never replied back, leaving Keebo's kingdom in ruins. Demons and ghosts had plagued the town, ruining people's livelihood and sanity. The castle becomes a closed center for the people who aren't running around screaming.

Keebo's father had helped the townspeople over the years by making robots that will catch any demon or ghost out there. After his father died from an illness, Keebo takes the throne of his father. He takes over his father's many blueprints on trying to banish those damned spirits to the Underworld. Keebo is a pacifist, and tries to summon the ghosts by telling them to leave, or to do the rituals for exorcising them all.

So he reluctantly goes to war with those superiors, without any help from any kingdom at all. He's stressed over this situation, day and night, and can't be helped when he keeps blabbering on how to attack the demons and ghosts. Keebo rubs his eyes to look at the blueprints again. He sighs. His eyes has been losing vision for how many years now. He takes his glasses on the far side of the couch, and starts reading them again.

"Your Majesty, a letter is assigned to you by the winds", one of his comrades say, holding an envelope with an unfamiliar seal.

Keebo raises a brow. "Where did that come from?"

"The winds, your majesty", the boy replies.

"Can you read it for me? I am very busy over here."

"Of course, King Keebo." The boy clears his throat, then starts to read the letter from the envelope. "Dear King Keebo from the Idabashi Kingdom, due to your machines that help exorcise demons and ghosts from your kingdom, and being the youngest king in all history, you are invited to study in the most prestigious school for young exorcists: Hope's Peak Academy. If you have made up your mind to study in this wonderful place, please attend our school ceremony next Thurday. Signed, the Headmaster, Jin Kirigiri."

Keebo is dumb founded. Not because he was accepted into such an elite school like Hope's Peak Academy, but because he's conflicted in studying in the best school the world can give to him, and helping his kingdom battle against those Underworld creatures. If he leaves his kingdom unattended, then everything will fall. But perhaps, if he attends the academy, then he'll gain friends from other kingdoms to support him.

"Shall I... hold a meeting about this?", Keebo asks the messenger. The messenger nods.

"It is best for everyone to know if you're living or not", he says.

"Okay then, please assemble everyone in the meeting room." The messenger nods, then leaves Keebo's living room, to let him ponder about what he's going to choose.

An excellent school or helping his kingdom fight?

* * *

The blankets feel as if they're the God of Death, waiting for him to finally die and take his place. Well, he doesn't give a fuck if he dies. He's already in jail, serving his death sentence after he killed one ghost hunter with a strike of his bamboo stick. Ryoma was known to the ghosts and demons as their savior, because he protects them from the people who try to banish them back into the Underworld.

And one time, he took it too far by killing a ghost hunter. He was caught and was brought to the Seven Seas Prison, no escape from his fate. His cell is warm, and he hates warm climates. But he also hates cold climates as well. He doesn't have a favorite season or climate. He just wants to die, to go to the Underworld to rot.

"Hey, Hoshi", a police officer says, holding an envelope. She was, by far, Ryoma's favorite officer. He doesn't know why, he just likes the officer.

"What is it?", Ryoma rolls out of his blanket. "Breakfast?"

The officer shakes their head. "No. We're letting you go."

Ryoma is very surprised.

"Why the hell are you letting me go?", he asks.

The police officer takes an envelope from her pocket, and lets Ryoma retrieve it.

It's an invitation. A letter of acceptance to the most prestigious school in the Seven Seas. Hope's Peak Academy. He has heard quite a lot of things in Hope's Peak. The ones who graduated from that academy became the Seven Seas' most successful exorcists, mediums, anything in that spiritual sense.

Ryoma gives the letter back to the police officer. "Sorry, but looks like I still got ways to go, even if I do enter that school. I'm a killer, you know?"

She smiles, then unlocks the gate that separates her between Ryoma. Ryoma looks at her with melancholy. She takes out another envelope. This one, is addressed to her.

"Well, you are one of the best spirit channellers I know, Kaede", Ryoma says, smiling a bit. "Sure, I'll go with you. If you're still my friend in that school."

"Of course we'll be friends!", Kaede says, hugging Ryoma. "Now c'mon, let's pack our bags."

"Hm, sure."

* * *

Gonta is not a smart person. He knows that by now. Instead, he is a kindhearted prince, well known to everyone in every single kingdom. Ghosts and demons take advantage of his so-called kindness to destroy his kingdom. But sometimes, even if they destroy his kingdom, Gonta would always drive the ghosts away. He's scared that no one would want to make an alliance with his kingdom, just because he is an intimidating form.

Gonta knows what people say about him, even his subjects. They know that he's a good leader, don't get him wrong, but he's very gullible. Always putting his kingdom in danger. Always trying to calm people by meaningless words. It became routine to him, to hear someone talking something bad about him.

"Your highness", a boy says, holding an envelope.

"What is it?", Gonta asks.

"It's a letter from Hope's Peak Academy!", the boy replies.

"What Hope's Peak Academy?"

"It is a prestigious school for bounty hunters and exorcists, but mostly the latter."

There were some vampires lurking around every corner, so are werewolves, but they're not that big of a deal, they have their own lands and kingdoms, even though they weren't on good terms with the humans. But the ghosts are the big bad, the biggest of the biggest deals in history.

"What do they want with me?", Gonta asks with confusion.

"They have accepted you into the academy!"

Gonta's eyes light up! "R-really?! They invited me?!"

"Yes, Prince Gonta!", the boy smiles proudly. "Your family are also proud! It says they're going to send you next week to this school!"

"Gonta can't believe it!", he says to himself. "But what do they want with Gonta?"

"To train you, of course!", the boy says. "Also, you may meet good friends in there! And you might meet old ones!"

"Oh yeah!", Gonta's eyes light up again. "I will be a gentleman!"

The boy leaves, leaving Gonta alone in his room, studying the bugs and insects he had collected as a child. He looks at them sadly. Who's going to look after them? He trusts his loyal servants, but leaving them alone... it makes him sad. He hates feeling sad. But he wants to be with new company, new friends. He's never been into a school before.

And if he's going to a prestigious school, he has to be a good person. Has to make good impressions so he can have alliances with the other heirs or heiresses of other kingdoms. Because he can hear the Vampire Kingdom knocking on his doorstep.

* * *

Heir to the Vampire Kingdom's throne. Already betrothed to Harukawa Maki, the only child of the Harukawa Kingdom. They never accepted this. They _hate_ each other. Why can't their parents see that they're making them suffer just for alliances? Harukawa is a demon hunter, and so is Kokichi. They would make a pretty good team _if_ they don't hate each other.

A vampire, hunting demons and ghosts? Seems surreal, but that's what Kokichi always does. He never lets any, he means _any_ ghosts or demon stepping foot in his kingdom. He hates them with a burning passion. Destroying and ransacking kingdoms, possessing people until they ruin their lives, anything. Hybrids, too. If he has to see a hybrid in his kingdom, he'll fucking-

"Hey, fucker, open up", Kokichi snaps back to reality. He turns the television off and heads to the door, opening it.

He smiles. "Ah, _Harukawa._ " He empathizes every single word. He pretends to be civil with her, but they both know the truth.

Harukawa was holding two envelopes. Kokichi tilts his head.

"Hm? What's that?"

"Apparently, we're one of the _greatest_ ghost/demon hunters in the Seven Seas, so this headmaster of Hope's Peak wants us to attend his so-called prestigious school."

A human, letting vampires _attend_ a _human_ school? They're not on good terms with the humans, or the werewolves, or the sorcerers, or anyone in particular. They stand on their own resources, like the vampires they are. And this headmaster is breaking all barriers by letting other kinds of species into their school. Just because they hunt demons? Just because they exorcise ghosts? Just because-

"Oma, are you fucking there?", Harukawa snaps a finger in front of Kokichi's face. He slightly glares at her, but is replaced with a smile.

"Of course I am", he says with a sugary tone. Harukawa sighs.

"If we attend the school, we're not going to have our... _wedding_ until nine months later." Kokichi shudders at the word wedding. He's always hated being forced to marry someone he hates.

"Meh, anything is better than marrying a witch like you."

Harukawa glares at him. "Anything is better than being anywhere near a lying, thieving scoundrel like you."

Kokichi shrugs. "Guess we're even, then."

"We're never even."


	2. Tales of the Untold (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tales of the untold are set a thousand years after The Tragedy of the Seven Seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, entries. yes, biased opinions. yes references. it is a formidable account after all.

**I. Introduction**

I have been a well educated person, studying the kingdoms of the Seven Seas, and how they all fell, one by one. The ghosts and demons were not found ravaging the kingdoms that had ones flourished, in fact, the kingdoms became a ghost town, even the prestigious school of Hope's Peak Academy. The Vampire, Elven, and Merfolk Kingdoms are quite small in numbers as they once have been. None of their ancestors, who were in the Age of Prosperity nor Silent Night lived to tell the tell of what has happened to the Seven Seas.

Hope's Peak Academy was shrouded in a mist, a mist that had never been seen before. No ghosts, no demons, no nothing was inside. Many have theorized that these ghosts wanted vengeance once their numbers start to decrease. But when the scientists went to the Underworld, they found the ghosts in one place, talking to themselves. In hiding, the scientists were able to hear little tidbits and conversations from the ghosts.

_"The west was filled with sandstorms. It had wiped the Amami Kingdom of the face of Earth! I have seen thousands of citizens in a panic as sandstorms catch up to them. The Amami Empire, after all, had never experienced great sandstorms like those!"_

_"But they have been lost in thousand years time! The artifacts in the Amami Empire was recovered, but unfortunately, stolen by those pesky humans!"_

What had befall into the other kingdoms if this is what had happen to the Amami Empire? Their empire was solid, the largest empire in the Seven Seas! It had gobbled up the Idabashi Kingdom and remnants of the Oma kingdom with ease! So how did the empire fall just because of some silly sandstorm?

 

**II. Rantaro's laws**

Prince Rantaro Amami, the bastard child sired by King Kamoshida and a lowly seamstress, became King Rantaro the Great. He was an impressive leader, yes, but sometimes, he can be as lazy as the summer sun. Before Rantaro usurped the throne, he had been shunned upon the kingdom, even his sisters. He made his vengeance. And once he had sealed the throne all by himself, he decided to make new laws.

The laws that was made in King Kamoshida's reign was not destroyed, however, Rantaro did destroy them after he had based the many law books after it. Rantaro made fifty law books, all thick.

_"I never knew how difficult it is to make a law! Even though my goal was to only write three books of law, but I have been cooped up inside my room for three years! After those years, I came out of my room with fifty books about law! I must say, I am quite proud of myself after finishing those saga of laws."_ \- Amami Rantaro

His book of laws were entitled, _"Rantaro Amami's Saga of Laws."_ They were all kept in the local library, where they were never touched. Though they have been dusty after a millennia of natural causes, it never ceases to amaze me that his books were never worn or tattered. After cleaning them, they look good as new.

_"King Rantaro's books have been very informative of how our world revolves around King Kamoshida. He is an ignorant rule, and does not give a crumb of what happens to the criminals running around his kingdom. But King Rantaro the Great, oh. He is not like his father. He did not sire any bastard children, he is not a lazy slob, nor is he an ignorant person. He is not like his father, and I regret to call him names when he was still a child."_ \- Polaria Navigator

I must write on on how Rantaro had expanded his kingdom, to the point it was not called a kingdom anymore, but and empire. A very big empire. No rebellions, no terrorism in his reign. It only happened after he died of old age and the next heir was his oldest son, whom was incapable of ruling. He is "the Great", but only to his people.

_"Rantaro Amami, "the Great?" Why, I never! Yes, yes, he had pleased and pleasured his people by giving them new lands, but us people have to be casted out of our own kingdom! I always have faith that the great sun goddess Amaterasu will punish these unholy men, and punished their empire as a whole. Just give us a place in the world! I do not care if you have good laws! Even though your laws were excellent, I still dislike this ruler!"_ \- Keebo Idabashi

 

**III. The Megalomaniac of Yumeno Aisle**

In the Yumeno Aisles, a thousand years ago, a teenager had dreamt of becoming the most powerful mage in the whole Seven Seas. That will be her downfall.

_"I love my mother and father dearly. They were known as the chiefs of this Aisle. I plan to be like them, powerful and great. I want to conquer the rest of the Aisles and name them after me. But, it is such a pain to do that. I want a nap, not a fight..."_ -Yumeno Himiko

She was a figure to be sympathized with. Having no real friends in the Aisle, she decides to pursue her career in magic, pursuing the boundaries made often. She swore to never touch the forbidden chapter on the book of spells, an oath that she will break a decade later due to her paranoia of being overthrown as the Queen of Yumeno Aisles.

After her parents had died, she decided that she need not be lazy, and be hard working. Though she had procrastinated at times, but soon after, she had made the once divided Aisles of the Seven Seas to one, united Aisle. She called it the Yumeno Aisles, after he family. She was still lazy, which sometimes made her subjects think that she is a weak ruler, and started rebellion after rebellion. But their fire will be extinguished if Himiko wakes up from her gentle slumber.

_"I have sent the letter to the majestic Queen Himiko, and after receiving the letter, she started to call her army! I cannot wait to see how she strategize war with those menace of an army! If I wasn't just a simple peasant girl, I would be the one beside her, advising her whenever she decided to attack! But she did not march her forces to attack, she just snapped her fingers, and, a minute after, I hear an explosion outside the palace.I poked my head out of the door to see the island near us on fire. I can still hear the screams on the outside."_ \- Medusa Sculptor

Yes, Queen Himiko had vanquished the many rebellions with her power as an Ultimate Mage. No other mage got into her way of destroying them all. After that little incident, no rebellions sprouted. But when some did, she'd be the one to strike them first, but never kill people in her Aisles.

After her beloved, Chabashira Tenko of the Southern Kingdom, dies of pneumonia, Himiko was in grief. Not even her other wife, Angie Yonaga, can calm her spirits. It was that time that she looked at the book of spells, and opened the forbidden chapter. The chapter was closed off from the public by her anscestors, after Luke, the necromancer and Jushtin the King of darkness had both died. The spells were filled of dark magic, but Himiko wanted to see Chabashira. Even if it means casting a dark spell. So dark, that it will corrupt her forever.

_"I have found the right spell in the forbidden chapter. It was such a pain, searching and skimming through indexes, and I wanna go sleep. But I finally found it. I had swore and oath never to open and practice the forbidden chapter, but I can't help it after seeing my Tenko die so suddenly. The spell was the Resurrection Spell, by Luke the Necromancer. I abhorred him and his son, Jushtin, but I am going to let this slide for now. I want her back."_ \- Himiko Yumeno

A few days later, Himiko was found in her bedroom by Angie. She was holding a bottle filled with Beryl, a poisonous substance in the seven seas. She was given three weeks mourning, and Angie vanished, with a strange letter left in her quarters.

_"Don't trust the Vanguard."_ \- Yonaga Angie

 

**IV. The Wild Man King**

Kaito Momota was a young prince of the Momota Kingdom, but was driven out of his kingdom after ghosts and demons ransacked his beloved kingdom. He had always hated ghosts, like how he hated the criminals in his court and village. Now he's a criminal himself, until he was accepted to Hope's Peak Academy. After graduating, he planned a siege on his kingdom, and defeated the ghosts. The subjects who had stayed in the ghost kingdom rejoiced as a human king stood upon them.

_"I do not know if I should rejoice the missing prince or loathe him. He does not know politics, and his mind is always in fights! Yes, though I agree that he had saved us all from the ghosts and demons, I will never recognize him, and I will always recognize him as the Wild Man King."_ -Unnamed Scholar

Perhaps this is when they started to call him the Wild Man King. Instead of the nickname being degratory, it was a compliment. Everyone would chant _"Wild Man King! Wild Man King!"_ whenever Kaito is in a fight. Many people had also interviewed him, asking if he's alright with everyone calling him Wild Man King.

_"I don't really care on how people call me. It makes me feel even better 'bout myself whenever someone praises me! It makes me think they're gonna start loving themself if they start loving me! And I like how legit it sounds whenever I say it!"_ -Momota Kaito

 

**V. Kiyo's paranoia**

I... do not think I should call this hybrid magnificent anymore. Even though his life was always compared to Emperor Oma, my favorite ruler of the Oma Empire, I just do not think he is suited for the name "Korekiyo the Magnificent." The only reason why he was called such a thing was because he unified the Iruma Kingdom and the in landers in the forests to create the Iruma Empire. And also conquer the other villages to expand said empire. I am not a racist just because I dislike Kiyo, but because of his actions towards his family.

Gonta Gokuhara, though peaceful and 'not that smart', became Kiyo and Miu's advisor. He was a good friend to him, and they even embrace each other whenever they're in battles. After their victories, they will hug again. Kiyo promotes Gonta, and Gonta is grateful for his friend's hospitality. But he was cautious and warned Kiyo not to promote him as ambassador to all kingdoms. But Kiyo did not listen. He just gave him the position.

_"I have told Kiyo many times that I can't take the position of Ambassador, no matter how high it is! I have a very bad feeling that he and I will regret this choice..."_ Gokuhara Gonta

In the later years, they will. After the countless victories they have one together, rumors started to spread. Rumors that had reached Kiyo's ear. He was enraged. Many of his subjects believed that Gonta will become the next king, and even Gonta's words fueled Kiyo's rage a bit.

_"I should not be mad to my best friend. He is my longest acquaintance, even before I have been admitted to Hope's Peak Academy. We have embraced many times, but the rumors have been fueling my paranoia. His words are making me angry. I am the only king. I am the only king. Gonta is a loyal man."_ -Shinguji Korekiyo

But the next day, Gonta was found dead in his room, strangled to death. There were stab wounds all over his body, and there was a message on the wall behind him.

_"There's only one king."_

The next one to fall under Kiyo's paranoia was his eldest son, Benjiro. He had four sons, and as the Iruma tradition state, he must kill the others to prevent a civil war on the heir to the throne. Benjiro was a good candidate to be the heir. He excels in academics, warfare, and was heavily liked by his own people. That made Kiyo jealous. When they invade the Oma Kingdom, he ask Benjiro to come to the battle. If he shows up, he is innocent. If he does not, he is guilty.

And Benjiro did show up, proving that he is innocent. Kiyo asked him to come over his tent, and Kiyo hid in a curtain. Once Benjiro showed up, he was caught in surprise by Kiyo's guards, and they start to restrain Benjiro. He defended himself, the poor boy, until he was distracted by his father's stare. In an instant, Kiyo's guards strangled the young boy, and called him a traitor.

_"I regret killing my own son. I cannot keep the tears from my eyes as I sink back to the curtains. I let my own son be enveloped by death, like Gonta once had."_ -Shinguji Korekiyo

The next were his other sons. The next one to die was Anri, who had admired Benjiro from afar. After his death, he died of grief when Kiyo announced his eldest son was no more. Kiyo was saddened to see Anri go to the afterlife. The next were his two squabbling sons. He was sick and tired of them, so he decides to move them out of town. The first, Taka, left immediately, but the younger one, Hiaki, hesitated to leave, which made Kiyo angry. He announced that Hiaki be executed. Taka was not his family anymore.

A few weeks after, Iruma died, leaving him lonely, and with one son left. He was going to pass the crown to the only son, Watanabe, but his son, fearing that he will be next to be assassinated, killed himself.

_"I regret every decision I made. I hate my fears and paranoia. I hate how vengeful they made me feel. My sons, my friends, and my wife had all met death, while I trudged on with life, unhappy as always. I had killed them all."_ -Shinguji Korekiyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> The fifty books of law: Reference to Justinian and his Roman/Byzantine Empire.  
> Megalomaniac: obsession with the exercise of power, especially in the domination of others.  
> Luke the Necromancer and Jushtin the King of Darkness: Star vs. the Forces of Evil references.  
> Polaria Navigator and Medusa Sculptor: Fan Queens of Svtfoe.  
> "Wild Man King" --> "Wild Man Bismarck" ;)  
> Kiyo the Magnificent --> Suleiman the Magnificent.  
> Kiyo's murders ---> Suleiman's murders surrounding his family.

**Author's Note:**

> imma do the girls on a later date i've been working on this since forever  
> OH LOOK A PERSONA REFERENCE AT RANTARO'S PART


End file.
